Since man first began catching fish he has been interested in better and more efficient equipment. This not only goes to the rigs used for catching of the fish but also to the support equipment so vitally necessary to both the effectiveness of the fishing and the comfort of the fisherman.
Referring more specifically to shore fishing, when a vehicle can be driven up to a point adjacent the shore, the various pieces of equipment needed can without too great an effort be unloaded and used. On the other hand, when the shore is remote from the nearest vehicle access, then all of the fishing gear and support equipment must be carried to the fishing location. There are many more remote fishing spots along rivers, farm fishing ponds and along the coast line than there are readily accessable areas.
In this latter instance, surf fisherman are given access to literally hundreds of miles of shore line which are barred to vehicular traffic because of the fragile ecology of such areas.
When a fisherman such as a surf fisherman has to carry a cooler with his bait, drinks and foods as well as his rod spikes, rods and reels, tackle box, folding seat, bait board, and the like for a one-half mile or more, he must be either greatly over loaded himself or make two trips, either of which is burdensome at best and can take all of the fun and desire out of fishing at worst.